Vrykolakas
by Casty Maat
Summary: Pobres almas amaldiçoadas, ainda que sem querer. O destino daqueles que não recebem um rito fúnebre correto é se tornarem vrykolakas, vampiros. Infelizmente, Saga, Camus e Afrodite vão experimentar o desejo por sangue. História também publicada no Nyah!
1. Nada mudou em mim senão o sangue

_Ter sido criada sobre outro rito, desconhecer totalmente pelas memórias lamacentas do passado o que fazer foi o erro. Em meio a confusão de reparo de danos, a saúde dos que a salvara criou secretamente eles, eles que não tiveram seu rito de passagem. Cadáveres que vagavam em silêncio pelas colunas brancas feito marshmallow._

_Vrykolaka, uma velha lenda medieval grega, tão lenda que o próprio Santuário via como fantasia e história de terror, os vampiros que nasciam de histórias mal resolvidas e evento fúnebre mal realizado. Foi assim que eles voltaram, foi assim que Saga virou a sombra secreta de Saori, num misto de ímpetos animalescos e proteção. Pobres cadáveres mortos que se rastejam sobre a terra, que esqueceram seu cosmo e só desejam sangue..._

**#1 - Nada mudou em mim senão o sangue.**

Ele não soube dizer ao certo quando se deu conta que voltara. Quando abriu os olhos, Camus estava em um mausoléu. Ele próprio já havia entrado lá para prestar homenagens aos seus antecessores. E ele despertou de uma das tumbas ali dentro. Inteligente, logo percebeu a cruel verdade antes dos últimos lampejos de vida lhe ocorresse: ele estava morto, ou estava. Ele saiu da tumba, e olhou para suas mãos, pálidas, mais pálidas que o usual que sempre vira nelas, mas igualmente gélidas como em todo cavaleiro do gelo.

Vestia uma túnica longa e, aparentemente branca, mas a poeira o tornou cinza. Verificou a porta, estava trancada. Pensou então se Milo ficaria assustado se o ouvisse chamar pelo cosmo, pedindo ajuda. Confundiram seus sinais vitais, e enterraram o aquariano por engano.

Então teve uma assombrosa constatação: seu cosmo era inexistente, como de um morto. Não querendo crer em sua mente fez a última tentativa de mostrar a si mesmo que estava errado, tocando sua jugular...

Não havia pulso.

Espalmou a mão sob o peito, em busca de seu coração.

Tudo que sentiu foi o silêncio da noite.

Pela primeira vez na vida (ou seria morte?), Camus se desesperou. Cambaleou até sua fúnebre cama. Sentiu o ímpeto de chorar, mas seu corpo era incapaz de lhe fornecer lágrimas. Estava seco.

Procurou fazer sua mente voltar a trabalhar com a habitual racionalidade de quando vivo e demorou sabe-se lá quantos minutos.

A insensibilidade do seu corpo findou quando uma dor acometeu seu corpo, como uma gripe repentina, a garganta parecendo inflamada com o tanto que queimava. Começou a vagar pelo mausoléu, tonteado, esbarrando em paredes, tumbas e prataria. O barulho de uma grande bandeja de oferenda lhe atraiu e ao olhar viu que seus olhos castanhos estavam em puro vermelho.

Ficou admirando sua imagem tentando entender o que era aquilo. Lhe ocorreu de abrir a boca.

Haviam surgido caninos pontiagudos. Havia se tornado um vampiro? Mas como?

Então, mesmo com dor, ainda olhou as tumbas ao redor, tinha restos de incensos, oferendas, e outros itens funerários. Já sua tumba estava pobre, miserável de homenagens.

-Vrykolaka...

Foi a primeira palavra que disse morto.

Alguém não lhe dera um funeral digno e não deu o devido corte de sua alma e seu corpo. E isso o amaldiçoou e o tornou um vampiro.

Entendeu o que sentia, finalmente, era seu corpo reclamando de sangue. Ele fora um cavaleiro, não podia fazer mal nenhum a alguém, ficar trancado seria a melhor opção.

Tolinho... Seu medo o fez esquecer o quanto uma criatura das trevas poderia enlouquecer em busca da satisfação em beber sangue?

E que loucura pode ser uma fonte confiável de poder igual ao cosmo?

Quando o ex-cavaleiro de Aquário se deu conta, havia arrombado a porta metálica que o prendia ao mausoléu destinado a cavaleiros de sua casa. Estava banhado pela luz da lua, ainda sentindo o desejo por sangue.

Caminhou lentamente, saindo da área dos mausoléus, em direção ao cemitério comum destinado a cavaleiros de bronze e prata.

Haveria algum deles sido amaldiçoado por descuido?

Ouviu ruídos. Era um sentinela que fazia guarda no cemitério. Camus até o reconheceu por alto, mas sua racionalidade não estava funcionando.

Se aproximou cautelosamente, mas o guarda o notou e contra a lua não pode reconhecer que na sua frente estava o defunto mago do gelo. A única reação que o sentinela conseguiu ter foi berrar a plenos pulmões quando Camus ficou suas presas na jugular do pobre homem.

O cavaleiro só despertou quando bebera tudo o que podia daquele homem. Segurava o cadáver dele e o soltou, assustado consigo mesmo.

Havia uma poça de sangue no chão e suas vestes estavam ensopadas. Ele sabia que estava manchado do rosto aos pés pela temperatura quente que aquele guarda tinha.

Ouviu barulho de um grupo vindo e não queria fazer mais vítimas. Fugiu, indo para um lugar onde sabia que poderia se abrigar.

Que ridículo, um grande cavaleiro fugindo como rato de porão do encalço do gato!

Shina estava a frente do grupo de soldados rasos que comam vieram verificar o grito horripilante que escutaram. A descoberta fora macabra, ao verem o cadáver do colega no chão.

Não havia pistas do assassino, era como se a jugular do homem simplesmente houvesse explodido. Em meio a choro dos homens, a amazona bradou ordens com sua delicadeza habitual para que os imprestáveis fossem vasculhar o perímetro. Shina se agachou ao lado do cadáver e começou a examinar.

Constatou que algo rasgou dois grandes buracos na garganta e sorvera todo sangue que pudera.

"Vampiros? Não seja tola!", pensou consigo.

Um dos rasos chegou gritando, pedindo pela presença da amazona de prata.

-Senhora Shina, os mausoléus! Os mausoléus!

-O que tem os mausoléus dos cavaleiros de ouro?

-Foram violados, senhora! Três deles estão violados!

Shina, antes irritada com aquele soldado medroso, ficou tensa. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, mas achou idiota. Seguiu o guarda, junto com outros.

Três portões de ferro puro estavam jogados, retorcidos em frente de seus respectivos prédios. Aquário, Peixes e Gêmeos. Entraram no mausoléu onde dias antes Camus fora enterrado. Estava tudo revirado, haviam lugares quebrados. Mas a ausência do cadáver na tumba, o espaço oco e sem rastros.

A amazona se virou, saindo do mausoléu e analisou o ferro retorcido.

Aquilo havia sido violentamente aberto por dentro, não houve uma violação de alguém.

Os próprios cadáveres haviam feito aquilo!

-Senhora Shina...?

-Nada sobre o ocorrido deve ser dito. Dêem uma cerimônia fúnebre excelente ao soldado morto. - ela começou a andar. - Vou avisar Atena.

Camus encontrou uma gruta que dava para um rio subterrâneo. Conhecia aquele lugar pois frequentemente treinava ali seus golpes gelados. Agora nem isso lhe restara. Justamente por conhecer o local, sabia que ali era pouco visitado. Encostou na parede e sentou. Não se sentia cansado, afinal, não precisava respirar, fornecer energia para seu coração bater, mas sua mente estava em cacos. Viu o sol continuar seu caminho de tingir o céu noturno de laranja.

Pensou então em usar o astro rei para se matar, certo que isso o tornaria cinzas. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o calor se aproximar. Logo sentiu seus dedos queimarem.

Esperou sinceramente que fosse a dor de virar cinzas que lhe acometia, mas ao abrir os olhos nada em sua aparência mudara, senão que a luz tornara evidente as veias em desuso. A dor estava a um nível insuportável quando sentiu mãos puxarem seu corpo pela gola da túnica, puxando para a escuridão.

-Isso não o matará, Camus - o ruivo ouviu uma grossa e potente voz ao fundo, seguido de outra voz, rindo.

Camus se virou e olhou para o dono da voz e se espantou.

-Saga...? - e olhando para trás de Gêmeos - Afrodite?

O que significava aquilo?

-O que foi, Camus? Sua racionalidade e frieza morreram com você? - ironizou Afrodite.

-Por que nós...?

-Shura virou pó de estrela e Máscara da Morte caiu de corpo e alma no mundo dos mortos. Não houve ninguém além de nós para Atena enterrar. - respondeu Saga. - Alguém errou o rito e nos amaldiçoou sem querer.

-Então nos tornamos vrykolakas...

Camus não precisou perguntar, aquilo era uma terrível constatação. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta daquela manhã. Camus então falou novamente:

-Isso tudo está errado... Se o Sol não nos mata precisamos achar um meio de morrer...! Shaka, ele deve saber como nos libertar!

-Por Zeus, Camus! Acha que Shaka vai saber como nos livrar disso? Sendo que o próprio Santuário trata vrykolakas como lenda? Afrodite. - Aproveite a nova vida para fazer algo melhor que boneco de neve.

-Somos cavaleiros de Atena e pretendo proteger mesmo assim, morto. - respondeu Saga.

-Não estaríamos assim se você não tivesse traído Atena! - Camus avançou, segurando Saga pela gola. - Quer falar de proteger a deusa?

-Não era eu em meu próprio comando. Fiz o que fiz sem controle dos meus atos! Me arrependo de cada sangue que derramei!

Camus empurrou Saga, o fazendo cair no chão.

-Sangue, você diz... E o indivíduo que você matou para obter sangue? Não se arrepende? - indagou o cavaleiro de Aquário, apontando para a túnica de Saga.

Assim como a sua, estava banhada em sangue e Afrodite também não estava limpo.

-É o preço... -disse Gêmeos sem muita vontade. - Ao menos agora escolherei os menos piores para beber sangue.

-Irei achar um meio de permitir que descansemos em paz.

-Você que se sacrificou para o pupilo ser forte... Não há arrependimentos... Mas para um homem cheio de pecados como eu, enxergo isso como uma nova chance.

Afrodite apenas observava a discussão. Se levantou e seguiu mais fundo na caverna.

-Seja como for, agora é impossível fazer algo. Prefiro me limpar e saber se esse corpo precisa de sono ou não.

Se encarando, Saga logo abaixou a cabeça e seguiu Afrodite.

Se vrykolakas precisam dormir, Camus não sabia. E se precisavam, hoje ele certamente não dormiria.


	2. O sangue que desejo

**#2 - O sangue que desejo**

Limpar-se fez o trio descobrir mais um mito sobre sanguessugas: água corrente não os afetava. Afrodite foi o primeiro a mergulhar no rio.

-Ah, precisaremos de roupas! Como puderam me enterrar em algo tão démodé assim? - resmungou o pisciniano quando voltou de um mergulho longo. Não respirar tinha suas vantagens.

Saga também entrou no rio, esfregando a túnica. Camus ainda ficou sentado na beira do rio.

-Deixamos um rastro de três mortes inocentes e vocês aí tomando banho?!

-Três? - perguntou Afrodite - Quantos você matou?

-Do que estão falando? Conseguiram não matar? - perguntou Camus surpreso.

-Eu matei dois. Um enquanto estava louco de sede e outro para reconhecer melhor o sabor do sangue. É delicioso!

-Como pode?!

Aquário estava inconformado, Afrodite parecia bem com a nova vida que levava.

-Infelizmente matei uma serva e deixei outra quase morta. - disse Saga, pensativo. - Acho que não precisamos matar para comer.

-Deveríamos pensar em como descansar em paz! - retrucou Camus. - Sono eterno! Paz!

-Eu estou bem comigo mesmo! - exclamou Afrodite. - Se tenho uma nova chance de ver esse mundo, então está tudo bem.

-Como pode estar bem? Você traiu Atena, matou inocentes quando vivo e agora como morto! Não posso acreditar que você era meu vizinho.

Afrodite lançou a Camus um olhar frio, que ele não costumava dar nem em batalha. Teria a nova condição mexido com o pisciniano?

-Fiz o que fiz acreditando ser o melhor. Não tenho arrependimentos de trair Atena. Fiquei até feliz em aquele garoto de bronze, Shun, me mostrar que estava errado. E hoje preciso de sangue, por que deveria me preocupar com quem morre? Sou o topo da cadeia alimentar agora.

-É um morto, Afrodite! Devíamos estar quietos em nossos caixões e não debatendo a cadeia alimentar.

Saga, permaneceu quieto, ignorando a discussão. Mergulhou, deitando no fundo do rio, achando curioso ver como a água ondulava. Estar como um vrykolaka, um vampiro, era um mundo de contradições, era sentir e ao mesmo não sentir.

Camus e Afrodite continuavam a trocar farpas. Saga se levantou e saiu do rio, interrompendo a discussão.

-Saga... Tudo isso é irracional...! - reclamou o aquariano.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas quero outra chance de proteger Atena. Mesmo que eu aja nas sombras.

Camus se calou. Tinha desconfiança que ele fosse o grande mestre e por isso, permitiu que os outros rapazes de bronze passassem por sua casa. Sempre teve boa memória, mesmo quando ouvia Ares, notava um timbre conhecido. Mas morreu sem ter a certeza, mas quando viu Saga lhe tirando da luz, teve certeza e disparou. E agora o olhando, notou que Saga não fizera o que fez são, e tinha seu coração chorando.

Sim, Saga precisava de alguma forma daquela vida torta que tinham agora.

"Mas ainda é errado estarmos como cadáveres ambulantes" pensou, suspirando apenas por costume, seus pulmões não precisavam daquilo mesmo. Camus saltou para o rio, jogando a água, e deixando a correnteza brincar com a túnica. Decidiu esperar até o coração de Saga aceitar sua morte por completo. Até lá, investigaria uma forma de acabar com aquela vida falsa.

Atena estava sentada no trono do Grande Mestre, acompanhada por Shaka. Shina pediu que ele acompanhasse o relatório, sentiu que o homem mais próximo dos deuses deveria ouvir o relato.

-Para me acordar no amanhecer, deve ser algo grave. - disse a deusa.

-Atena, três mausoléus foram violados. Encontramos três soldados mortos, próximos ao cemitério com a mesma característica de violência. Uma serva também está morta e outra está correndo risco. Todos atacados com perfuração na garganta e quase sem sangue. - disse a amazona de prata.

Shaka notou a mulher comentar dos mausoléus e parecer ignorar o assunto.

-E quanto aos mausoléus? - indagou o dourado, sério.

-O portão de cada mausoléu foi arrancado violentamente e as tumbas mais recentes violadas. Os corpos de Saga, Camus e Afrodite desapareceram.

Atena ficou horrorizada, cobrindo a boca.

-Nenhuma pista sobre quem poderia roubar os corpos? - indagou Shaka, ao notar que Atena estava em choque.

Shina engoliu em seco, agradeceu estar de máscara. Se sentia insegura se dizia sobre ter visto que os portões foram arrombados por dentro.

-Não senhor...

-Obrigada por nos relatar o ocorrido, Shina. - disse Atena, um pouco mais vívida.

Shina se retirou, e logo em seguida, Shaka se ajoelhou perante a deusa.

-Atena, permita-me participar das investigações...

-Você tem alguma suspeita?

-Admito que tenho, mas é uma idéia absurda até para este universo do Santuário.

Saori suspirou.

-Por favor, me mantenha informada...

-Sim...

Já caía noite, e Rodório começava a se preparar para dormir. Mas havia uma parte que não dormiria, a parte daqueles que queriam se divertir. Haviam três rapazes, usando roupas do mundo de fora. Iriam conhecer a moderna Atenas, uma balada, um deles conseguiu as entradas.

Ouviram uma voz a chamar num beco. Sobre a penumbra, viram uma mulher bela, loira. Decidiram começar a noitada ali mesmo e entraram no beco escuro.

Logo foram golpeados e desmaiaram no chão. Camus não estava nada feliz em roubar e Afrodite se livrava do enchimento que usou para simular os seios. Sua androginia, beleza e as sombras fizeram o resto do trabalho.

Despiram os rapazes e Afrodite começou a sugar o sangue do menos atlético.

-Afrodite! - resmungou o aquariano.

-Ao menos não o mate. Chega de mortes. - disse Saga, os olhos ficando vermelhos e brilhantes, enquanto pegava outro rapaz para sugar o sangue.

Camus tinha certeza que seus olhos faiscavam, pois sentia a garganta se arranhar, mas não queria fazer aquilo. Afrodite soltou sua vítima e, rasgando uma parte da túnica, fez um curativo. Apenas o fez porque fora um pedido de Saga e não por gosto.

-Ainda não entendeu que precisa fazer isso, cubo de gelo? Se não o fizer, aí sim, matará alguém. - gracejou o pisciniano, enquanto Saga também tratava do buraco que abriu.

Camus se aproximou do jovem desacordado, eram rapazes como ele que o ex-cavaleiro queria proteger. Parecia apenas pouco mais velho que Hyoga e isso o perfurou.

-Me desculpe... - sussurrou, antes de fincar as presas.

Até achar um meio de fazer tudo acabar, precisava cair de cabeça naquele universo. Teria de desejar sangue tanto quanto desejou um dia viver.

Vestiram as roupas dos rapazes, seus sapatos. O homem de quem Saga bebera era fumante e carregava com ele um isqueiro. Em outro beco, invadiram uma loja e roubou capas de viagem escuras, com capuz e colocaram fogo em suas túnicas bom sangue.

Antes de chamar a atenção, saíram correndo.

Não eram tão velozes quanto eram quando vivos, mas aquele corpo amaldiçoado era forte e ágil. Saíram da vila e entraram na área do Santuário.

Saga pegou um dos cigarros e acendeu, tragando. Nunca tivera oportunidade de experimentar o tabaco, e ficou agradecendo por não precisar de pulmões para lutar.

-Vou ensinar a vocês alguns truques sobre as doze casas. - disse Saga, expelindo a fumaça. - Seria ótimo se você tivesse algo sobre o que somos em sua biblioteca, Camus.

Então uma nova conclusão passou pela cabeça de Camus. Sorriu por dentro.


End file.
